NEVER ENOUGH
by lori450
Summary: Sam and Dean continue with the Blast from the Past saga. Dean and Castiel have a fight. Vampires join forces to kill Demons PLEASE REVIEW


Previous stories/

(1) BLAST FROM THE PAST

(2) BACK FOR MORE

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters of Caroline, Ariel, Jason Sims.

All the others are not mine I have no affiliation to WB, CW or the cast and writers of the show.

**Editors:** note: this is a continuing saga and if you haven't read the first 2 you might get lost. Give it a try and please let me know if you like it.

* * *

(3) NEVER ENOUGH

By Lori Bailey

Dean and Sam arrived in Montana and met up with Jason Sims at his house. It was located on a ranch just on the outskirts of Helena. They parked their car in front of the Log cabin. Dean and Sam stepped out of the car slamming the car door. They both walked up to the front door and knocked. A tall man about 6' tall slender with black hair and a beard answered.

"Hi boys thanks for coming." They all entered the house and had a seat in the kitchen. "Boys I would have taken care of this myself but I don't think I can, there are too many of them."

Dean looked at Jason and said "Exactly how many are we talking about?"

"About five or six Demons."

"Where are they at now? Asked Dean. "They are at the diner in town and they are planning something but I'm not quite sure what it is."

"How many people have they killed so far?"

"About two, but they made it look like death by natural causes." "No one in town knows what's going on." "The people that died where completely healthy, nothing wrong with them." Jason walked to the fridge and pulled out three beers and sat them on the table next to Sam and Dean. They popped off the top and took a drink. Sam looked at Dean and said, "What's the plan?"

"We should go in town and check out things and make our move tonight."

Jason said, "Sounds good to me." He stands up from the table and says, "I'm going to grab a few of my guns so I will be ready, I will be right back." Jason headed up the stairs.

"You want to go into town now Dean." "Yea, let's go Sam."

A gust of air came in the room and Castiel appeared. He stood in his beige trench coat before them. "Dean Do you need my help?"

"I don't know Cas if we bring you into town they are going to know we are onto them."

Castiel smiled a little out of the corner of his mouth. He actually looked a little happy for once.

Dean looked at his very curiously. "Hey Cas, did you swallow a happy pill." "I've never seen you like this." Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel, his eyes had a glimmer of some kind of hope and happiness. For what reason he didn't know.

"What's going on Cas, you look different." Said Dean

"Dean give the guy a break." Said Sam

Castiel looked at both of them and said, "Your aunt, she is good, and she can help." A full smile crossed his face this time.

"Cas, I don't like that look , it looks like you just got laid." Dean said as he pierced his lips into a grin.

Sam's mouth dropped open, he was speechless.

The smile faded from Castiel's face and now he took on his normal straight unemotional posterior. He walked up to Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall holding him up off the ground. He gritted his teeth as he said only a few inches away from Deans face, "Don't ever, ever talk about her like that!" Dean looked a whole lot scared he sure didn't see that coming.

Sam jumped up and grabbed Cas by the sleeve, "Whoa, Cas, calm down, he didn't mean it."

Castiel slowly let Dean's feet touch the floor again. Then he backed away. He turned his head toward Dean, "Don't say things like that about her, or I will hurt you."

"Hurt me, you have already done that, remember back in the alley!"

"Cas why do you care so much?" "What is Caroline to you?"

Castiel looked from Sam back to Dean, "I care because she is going to help all of us."

"What the hell do you mean she is going to help all of us?" "A couple of necklaces and a little Mo Jo's not going to fix things Cas."

They all fell silent then Castiel vanished.

"Well he's going to be a hell of a lot of help." Dean said in a very irritated voice.

"Dean you gotta watch your mouth, you really pissed him off and I don't know why." "We need his help and you know it."

Dean and Sam drove the Impala into town and parked across the street from the diner. Before they could get out of the care a woman with a scarf around her head and big sunglasses opened the back door of their car and sat in the back seat. She had red lipstick and she looked very pale.

"Nice to see you boys again."

Dean pulled his gun and placed it towards her through the front seat and aimed it at her. "Look lady I don't know what you want but I have a gun pointed right at you."

"Sam don't you recognize me?" she pulled her sunglasses down to show her eyes and they had a reflection in them.

"Lenore?" "Yes it is I smelled you both were in town."

"You can put that gun away I am here to help."

Dean un-cocked the trigger on the gun and put it away.

"Why would a vampire want to help us?" Dean said with a scowl.

"I know there are Demons in town and I want them gone the same as you do." My friends and I have made a place here, we still don't kill humans and we don't bring any attention to ourselves." "These Demons are going to tear this place apart, we heard it through the grape vine." "Drive over to the Pizza palace and park there." "We need to talk."

They three drove up and parked.

"Look these Demons are having meetings on Route 4 in a Barn at the end of the road." "Something big is going down in a couple of days and they are waiting for someone to arrive." "We couldn't , hear who but he is important and it sounds like he is pretty powerful." "We need to stop them."

"How many men do you have?" Sam said.

"We are six in our family." The Demons match our numbers, but I heard them say more will come." "They are having a meeting tonight." "We need to strike and tonight's the night."

"Sam you really trust her?" "What if this is a set up?"

"She saved my life once and I would rather take them out in a group than by ourselves." "Dean were outnumbered and I don't think Cas is comin back." " If you have a better idea, let's have it."

"I got nothing." Dean replied.

She looks at Dean, "If I really wanted the kill you, I already would have." "We know about this Lucifer action and we don't want him having reign over earth either, he will kill us and use us as chew toys for his hell hounds." "He calls us a waste of air, freaks that walk the earth."

"Look Dean, we maybe monsters but were not all evil." "We have a choice just like Sam here does." "He doesn't have to be Lucifer's puppet, and we don't have to kill people."

She opens the car door and steps out, then leans toward Deans window, "Meet us on Route 4 at 10 tonight."

She turned and walked away.

Dean and Sam drove back to the cabin and let Jason in on the plan, except for the Vampire part, after all he was a hunter and they knew he would not agree to team up with Vampires.

At ten PM they all drove out to Route 4 and met up with Lenore and her Vampire friends. Jason looked at Lenore and said, "Hey Lenore, what are you and your cousins doing here?"

"We are here to help you boys get rid of the Demons."

"Are you hunters?"

"Something like that," she says.

Sam asked Jason, "You know her?"

"Yea she and her cousins have lived here for a few years, they have a cattle ranch on the out skirts of town."

Sam looked at Dean with a look of don't tell him now he might get pissed.

"We better get going", Dean said and they all drove down the road about half way parked their trucks and walked the rest of the way.

Dean and Sam and the group surrounded the Barn. Lenore and he clan had machete's and daggers, no guns.

They were very quiet as they found ways to get in. Lenore and her clan were the first to make a move. They walked in on six Demons standing in a circle with a pentagram painted on the floor, a table made into an alter. There was a girl gagged and tied up lying on it. Lenore stepped in and her fangs came out as did the other vampires. Dean and Sam came in around the other side stood with the Demon Dagger and guns raised, as did their friend Jason. The Demons eyes turned completely black. Lenore attacked the first Demon stabbing it in the heart. Sam jumped the next one knocked it to the ground and punching it in the face several times. Before running the Demon blade through its chest. The blade smoke from the demon flew up into the air. Jason punched the next demon and was thrown against the wood post in the barn he fell and was knocked unconscious. The vampire clan of Lenore killed the rest of the Demons except for the one going after Jason, Dean shot it in the back, it turned around attacking Dean with a dagger in its hand, it sliced his arm. He punched it in the face it knocked the gun out of his hand and pinned him on the ground chocking him, his face was turning red, and he was reaching for his gun but could not find the strength to reach far enough. Lenore came from behind and stabbed the Demon killing it. Dean pushed it off him and Lenore helped him up. She looked at him and said.

"No you owe me one Dean."

They both turned and say Sam untying the girl on the altar. She was still unconscious.

"Dean help me get the girl out of here!" Sam and Dean both carried her out of the barn and laid her on the ground outside.

Lenore carried Jason outside and laid him on the ground to. She turned to her clan and said "Did we get them all?" "Yes" "Derek go get our cars, and Eli burn this barn down to the ground don't leave any evidence."

Dean looked at Lenore , "Job well done, but what about Jason? What do you think he will say when he wakes up?"

"He will be fine and if he did see what we really are I'll use my persuasion to erase that memory." "It's better if he doesn't know Dean." "Let him think we are vigilantes instead."

Sam and Dean watched as the Barn burned flames reaching the sky.

* * *

A/N Please review this story any comments are welcomed


End file.
